Cookies
by NiiSiiChiiChan
Summary: I was REALLY bored when I wrote this, and probably high on SOMETHING dammit. But anyways...Gaara has a bag of cookies and guess what's inside it XD, and a few crumbs. What else better to do then use them kinkily? [GaaLee lemon]


Title: CookiesKinky

Pairng: GaaLee

Description: I was REALLY bored when I wrote this, and probably high on SOMETHING dammit. But anyways...Gaara has a bag of cookies ((and guess what's inside it XD)), and a few crumbs. What else better to do then use them kinkily?

Note: EVERYONE IS DAMN OOC!! Lik I said, I was high on SOMETHING. Please don't flame ). And it's a oneshot )

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"Gaara! What do you have there?" Lee asked, running up to his lover of 3 years.

"A bag of cookies, and no you can't have any dammit." Gaara snapped, snatching the bag of cookies protectively and growling.

Lee sweat dropped, backing away from the growling sand-nin slowly. "Sorry..."

Gaara quickly ate the cookies, zooming to the bottom of the bag, where only crumbs and mushed chocolate chips lay. 'How to get rid of these...' Gaara thought, when, a perverted thought crossed his mind. "Heh heh..." He laughed as Lee watched him confused. "I'm gonna make you moan tonight Lee..."

Lee gave him a bewildered look. "N-NANI!?" He stuttered as Gaara grabbed his hand and dragged him off to his quarters in the Kazekage tower.

VvvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"G-gaa-nnmm," Lee moaned as the sand-nin licked the chocolate off of Lee's hardened member. He ran his tongue up and down it, slowly but steadily, teasing the bushy-browed boy. Pre-cum formed on the tip of his erection, and Gaara licked it of, flicking his tongue across the top of it. When Lee bucked his hips, trying to get himself fully in Gaara's mouth, Gaara only pulled back and sat back.

"I'm teasing you, aren't I Lee." Gaara grinned, watching as Lee gripped the sheets, trying not to moan.

"Y-yes Gaa-kun...Please..." He begged. Gaara positioned himself in between Lee's legs.

"Please what?" He smirked.

Lee pushed his hips, trying to push himself against Gaara, who only pulled back swiftly, and teased Lee yet again, only placing the tip of himself in him. Lee moaned and tried again, but this time Gaara just sat back and laughed. Lee sat up, staring at him. "You're being mean." He pouted.

"Well, Lee, I wouldn't be such a tease if you had let me get into your pants in the first place." He snapped, referring to how earlier, Lee was so hesitant, Gaara had to chain him up just to strip him down.

Lee sighed, standing up. "Fine. Then I'll just get dressed." Gaara jumped up and pulled Lee down into his lap.

Lee smirked and straddled Gaara, kissing him. Gaara pinned him down yet again and positioned himself. This time, Lee fought any moans or begging, trying to stay as silent as possible. This made Gaara angry. In the three years that they had been together, Lee had learned that Gaara performed best in sex when he was angry , and that's what Lee was trying to do.

Gaara scowled and growled, now extremely pissed after he had pumped Lee's length, trying so hard just to get one little moan to escape his lips.

"Damn you Lee..." He muttered and pushed himself into Lee. The older arched his back, pressing his dick against Gaara's stomach and wetting it. Still not allowing himself to moan, the other got angrier, quickening up his pace and aiming for what he knew was Lee's sweet spot. Hitting it, Lee tried his hardest not to moan, which meant putting his hand to his mouth and bitting his lip. Gaara growled and went as fast as his little body could, feeling his climax coming. As did Lee. Gaara cummed first inside of Lee, moaning his name.

Lee couldn't hold it in any more. He uncovered his mouth and released his lip, a loud and long moan that had been waiting to escape out, as he came over Gaara's abdomen.

"You sly bastard," Gaara chuckled as Lee cuddled up to him.

Lee giggled and wrapped his arms around the Kazekage. "I love you Gaa-kun"

"I love you too Lee."

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Bwahaha. I musta been high on Orochimaru...[rapes the Orochimaru plushie hiding behind the Gaara plushie I've been snuggling with these two all day XD.


End file.
